


Red Pants

by lightninglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Fem!Louis, Fluff, Harry buys Louis lots of presents, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, M/M, Niall is dating my best friend lmao, Riding, Romantic date, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Valentine's Day, but he's a romantic, harry wears all black, larry is real, like one good spank, louis wears red pants and heels, ziam is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightninglarry/pseuds/lightninglarry
Summary: One shot in which fem Louis wears his tight little red pants to school on Valentine's Day, and discovers he has a secret admirer.





	

L

"Just a little bit of your heaaart!" Louis sang along to the music, dusting highlighter along his sharp cheekbones and tip of his nose. He pouted in the mirror, turning his face side to side, admiring the way his rose pink lipgloss sparkled and plumped his delicate lips. He dabbed once, though he'd never admit to that outside the privacy of his fairy light decorated room. He threw the brush into his cup and went to his closet, flinging open the door. He took out his freshly ironed, tight red pants and shimmied them on over his black lacey panties. Then the white crop top with a tiny red heart on the chest pocket and black script stitched under reading, 'not a heartbreaker'. He tapped his chin as he made the final shoe decision. White toms or... the black stilettos with glitter scattered down the back of each heel? He'd already painted his toenails a pretty red last night but, his feet would be screaming in protest by the end of the school day.

"Fuck it, beauty is pain," he declared, slipping the heels on and posing in front of his full length mirror for a few selfies with the Valentine's Day filters on; hearts around his soft, feathered brown hair, then a white, cloudy heart across his chest. He posted them to instagram with a star emoji, smirking as the comments and likes came flooding in, boys and girls saying 'hmu baby' or his friends wishing him a good v-day'. Louis was gay and proud, a flamboyant little twink who hadn't found anyone worthy of him yet. Maybe today would be different.

He shrugged on a short black cardigan, leaving it open to show off his soft tan tummy. He put on his little leather backpack and strutted out the front door, calling out a 'goodbye' to his mom.

Louis touched up his gloss in the parking lot, then made a show of swaying his hips as he walked up the sidewalk to the front doors. It was his senior year and he had yet to go on any dates. Unaware that most people were too intimidated to ask, assuming he was way way out of their league, and the girls knowing he was gayer than rainbows and unicorns. Since he often made jokes like 'move I'm gay' or 'can I have your muffin I'm gay.'

He swung open his locker, waiting for his best friends Niall and Liam to meet him. He selected two textbooks, his glittery gold pen and a notebook, cramming them inside his impractical yet cute backpack. He was about to slam the locker shut when a small white card fluttered out, with a rose taped on the back. He raised an eyebrow, first glancing around to find who had left it. Seeing no one watching him, he bent to pick it up.

'Your eyes are blue

Your favorite pants are red

I'd really love to

Get you in my bed

Happy Valentine's Day, love

Sincerely, your future boyfriend x'

Louis giggled and blushed, he had a secret admirer! They seemed cheesy as hell, but he liked the confidence of the message, and the small red rose was lovely. He peeled off the tape and stuffed the stem inside his outermost pocket of his backpack because he wanted to admire it all day.

"What's that?" Niall asked, appearing by his side and pointing at the card. Louis leaned in for their hug.

"It seems I have a secret admirer," Louis mused, showing Niall the card. Niall smiled and shook his head.

"About damn time. You look hot by the way. Glad you went with the heels."

"Thanks Ni. Me too."

Liam showed up next, whistling and gesturing to Louis dramatically as if he were Vanna White presenting a grand prize on a game show. Louis did a delicate twirl and posed with a foot raised in the air behind him. Niall applauded. "My best friend is hot, so blessed." Liam asked about the flower, and Louis explained again.

"Do you think they'll expose their identity to you then?" Liam asked. Louis shrugged.

"I don't know. Hopefully. I need a man today. If it's a girl that would suck balls." They all laughed, then headed to homeroom when the bell rang.

-

Louis huffed when, by lunchtime the admirer still had yet to reveal theirself. Sure, he'd gotten plenty of compliments from friends and strangers on his sexy little outfit, plenty of wandering eyes appreciating. But he was dying of curiosity.

He got a chicken salad and chips, sitting at his table with his friends. He stole a sip of Niall's soda, met with an indignant yell of protest. "They still haven't shown themself," Louis complained, stabbing a piece of chicken aggressively and taking a bite.

"They will soon enough Tommo, don't worry about it," Niall assured him. "So, you know that girl I told you about from the Catholic school across town, St. Mary's?"

"Yeah," Liam answered, "Lexie right?" Niall beamed and nodded.

"I'm taking her out tonight. We're going to a restaurant, her pick, and then gonna see Fifty Shades Darker." He wiggled his eyebrows and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Real subtle, Neil."

"Hey, she picked the movie too. She's like that nice girl who is lowkey kinky and I'm not complaining."

Liam swallowed his bite of burger. "Zayn is taking me out too. We're gonna get icecream then go to his apartment for some wild non hetero sex." Louis choked on his second stolen sip of Niall's drink, not expecting that.

"Wait, you're still dating him?" Louis asked, wiping his mouth carefully. "Thought he wanted a break or something? Chance to be a normal twenty two year old?"

"He changed his mind like a day after he said that. Called me in the middle of the night and recited love poems and begged me to come back until I told him to shut up and date me. So yeah, we're good."

When lunch ended, the friends parted ways and Louis went to his locker again. This time, there was a tiny, beige stuffed kitten with blue eyes, perched on top of his books. Louis couldn't help his endeared squeal, snatching it up and cuddling it. He felt the scratch of a piece of paper, tied by a red ribbon around its neck. He flipped the paper over, seeing another message.

'Got you this little guy because it reminds me of you, kitten. But you're cuter. Meet me in the parking lot next period, we have study hall together and I want to give you your last present x'

Okay now Louis was halfway in love with this corny bastard. Wait, they had study hall together? He wracked his brain for anyone that paid him special attention in study hall, but no one really talked to him in that class, he was always rushing to catch up on homework last minute with headphones on.

He went to the bathroom first, pulling his tight pants up higher, ruffling his hair to the side, and applying yet another layer of lipgloss. "Time to see if this is a joke or whatever," he muttered to himself, making his way outside, via a sidedoor that was always unattended by security guards. Once outside, he realized he wasn't sure where to meet the mystery person? He looked around, then decided to just go sit on the hood of his car, legs crossed and looking fine as hell if he didn't say so himself.

"Hello beautiful," a low voice greeted him from several feet away. Louis' head snapped up and he blushed hard, taking in the last person he would expect to be his admirer.

Harry Styles, the tall, quiet brunette with soft curls and sharp green eyes. The supposed bad boy dressed all in black and docs, with more tattoos than any eighteen year old should have the time to get. The also supposedly straight boy that apparently wanted to date Louis.

"This is the part where you say something back," Harry mused, smirking at Louis who was just looking him up and down with a dumbfounded look on his pretty face.

"Oh, oh m'sorry I'm just surprised is all? You're the one who left all those things in my locker?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and smiled, stepping closer and placing his hands on either side of Louis' exposed hips, staring him directly in the eyes. Louis almost whimpered at the dominance just radiating off of this tall boy.

"That's right sugar. I want you and it's time I did something about it. You're gorgeous, like once in a lifetime gorgeous, kind when you're not being a little shit, and we should date because I'd treat you like a princess but fuck you like a slut." Louis gasped, not sure if he should slap this brazen boy or slide off the hood onto his knees right then and there.

"Y-you are awfully forward aren't you?" He stuttered. "We've never even talked before and you're saying all these things." Harry shrugged, leaning in closer and placing a careful index finger under Louis' chin, tilting it up.

"What do you say princess? Wanna let me take you out tonight, show you a good time?" Louis bit his lip slightly, finally nodding.

"It's settled then. Let's exchange numbers, I'm taking you somewhere nice. Wear that," he demanded. Louis raised his eyebrow.

"First off honey, no one tells me what to wear, but. I will anyways." Harry dared to pinch the skin of Louis' hip and tsk at him.

"Don't talk back baby." Holy shit, Louis thought. What a kinky motherfucker. Probably liked to be called daddy. Louis wouldn't mind that.

"Okay... daddy," Louis murmured seductively, fluttering his dark lashes and trying to look innocent. Harry's mouth dropped open and Louis giggled.

-  
L & H

"Get on my lap," Harry demanded, as soon as they were in the backseat of Harry's car. Yeah, maybe they were moving a little fast, having just gone on a single date. But Louis looked good, Harry appreciated, and he had followed through on the promise to treat him like a princess, gifting him the remaining eleven of the dozen red roses he'd bought for Louis. He'd opened doors for Louis, kept up a fascinating and flirty conversation during dinner at the sushi place he chose, paid for the entire date and fed Louis chocolate covered strawberries for dessert, rubbing his thumb along Louis' reddened bottom lip and sucking it into his own mouth. Louis whimpered quietly and yeah, here they were now, the twink in Harry's lap, rutting down on his bulge and shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry's hands flew up to grasp Louis' hips and rub up and down the slight curve. He moved to suck on Louis' collarbones, nudging the top down to gain access. "Fucking hell, baby. You're so hot, what would you let me do to you tonight?" Louis closed his eyes and tipped his head back, inviting a sucking kiss to the center of his throat.

"Anything, daddy. I'd ride you... please can I?" Louis begged prettily.

"You asked so nicely, how could I say no princess?" Harry responded gruffly, pushing Louis' hips down and shoving his own up into the boy. Louis moaned, burying his hands amidst Harry's curls and yanking them harshly.

"P-please, I... fingered myself this morning I'm ready for you daddy," Louis whimpered. Harry growled low in his throat and gave Louis a swift spank to his ass.

"What a bad boy you are Louis. That's my job. Next time you're getting only my fingers instead." Louis quickly nodded, Harry's fingers looked very appealing, and very long. Harry gently lifted Louis onto the seat and they struggled out of their pants. When Louis went to slip his panties off though, Harry stopped him, gripping his wrist.

"Leave those on, want to look at them while I fuck you."

"Okay daddy." Louis climbed back onto Harry, gasping when he caught sight of Harry's thick length that was probably about to destroy his tight little self.

"Like what you see, princess?" Harry teased, stroking himself a few times, then instructing Louis to spit in his outstretched hand. Louis did so, watching Harry spread the spit on his cock and line up.

"Slowly baby, don't rush," Harry said quietly, holding Louis' hips and waiting. Louis nodded and slowly eased himself down, eyes fluttering shut and his pretty mouth falling open when he entered him.

"Oh, oh my god," Louis whined when Harry thrusted up a little to meet their hips together. Louis held onto Harry's broad shoulders, raising his hips up and down a few times and whining quietly, his face scrunched up in pleasure.

Harry thought Louis was the sexiest boy he'd ever seen, and deserved the best orgasm he'd ever had. So he gripped one of Louis' ass cheeks in one hand, squeezing possessively, the other hand covering Louis' entire hip and holding him in place as he started bucking his hips up into the boy.

"Oh fuck!" Louis screamed out, his nails digging into Harry's skin, clenching tightly around the huge cock currently splitting him open. "Daddy, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," He moaned sinfully. Harry twitched inside him, not expecting such dirty talk.

"Take it baby, take it all. Look so pretty like this," Harry said between deep, throaty moans.

"I'm, I'm gonna... can I come daddy, please?" Louis begged in his whiney, high voice.

"Yes princess. Want you to come all over yourself for me," Harry said darkly. Louis cried out one more time as Harry thrust into him harder, clenching down around him and coming hard onto his stomach. Harry threw his head back and gripped Louis' hips tightly as he came right after.

"Date me," Harry panted, opening his eyes to admire Louis' flushed face and messed up hair. Louis laughed quietly and ducked his head.

"Be my boyfriend," Harry insisted softly, leaning forward to kiss the boy on the lips. Louis kissed back for a moment.

"Yeah, okay. We're boyfriends!" Louis smiled and Harry returned it. After a year of crushing on this gorgeous twink, he could finally call him 'mine.'

"Mine, only mine," Harry replied, leaving kisses across Louis' face.

"Yours," Louis agreed.

-

Harry indeed treated Louis like a princess, like he deserved, every day. He still left random notes and gifts, causing Louis to demand how the hot fuck Harry got into his locker, and Harry to slyly admit he'd watched the boy do his combination once to get it. Louis teased him that he was a stalker, and Harry shot back that he didn't care, he'd do anything for his boy, including marrying him someday. Which, four years later, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, loves! Check out my other works x


End file.
